The Amateur Murder Case At The Hotel
by Miyano Ran
Summary: This story was first written as a joint story with Mat49324, however, at the end, I decided to make this my own fiction since I find it hard to merge different chapters written by diff people into one story. Was written a year ago so don't expect much.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

Fiction Rating: T (due to the concept of murder and crime)

Status: Complete

Language: About the language of this story, it is **very** safe. I apologize if there could be some few minor bad words but it is very safe for kids to read. This is the opposite of my story Compilation of Mysteries, now that **really **has a **lot **of bad words.This is just mild reading mixed with childish humor and light teenage talks. No bad mouths or words, or at least I hope, can be found here. 

**The Amateur Murder Case at the Hotel **

Genre: Crime/Science Fiction

Note: I am Ogasawara Sakura in this fic. I didn't use Miyano Ran because Shiho's last name is also Miyano and Ran is also, Ran. So, it might be confusing. I'll use Ogasawara Sakura instead. I'm a new friend of theirs. I am the 'chatterbox' in the group so you'd notice that Ogasawara Sakura talks a lot here. ^_^ This is a little crossover from Maria- sama ga Miteru. I'm the younger sister (true relative, not petite seour) of Ogasawara Sachiko. ^_^ But, that has nothing to do with this story. So, even if you do not know anything about Maria- sama ga Miteru, that's okay. In truth, this mystery story has really no relation to Maria-sama ga Miteru except for my relationship with Sachiko here. Sachiko and my personality are totally the opposite! She is serious and dignified, while I'm childlike and mischievous. Well, what the heck, I'll have to admit, that's my personality in real life!!

_**Warning: **_I have to warn you that there ARE flaws in here regarding Science and others since I found out the real thing just when I was in the middle of the story and I don't have the heart to erase my work. Keep in mind that this IS Science Fiction, remember? And this **should not** be made a reference on certain medical things and others that concern such.

And Shiho here is DEFENITELY Out Of Character!

_**Prologue**_

_(At Ran's House)_

_Ran was frying her favorite fried salmon fish for dinner. While frying the fish, suddenly………_

_Ring…………Ring……………Ring……………Ring…………_

_Ran washed her hands. Then, she went to answer the phone._

"_Hello?" Ran answered the phone._

"_Hi Ran, it's me, Shiho." Shiho greeted._

"_Oh, hi, Shiho! What's up?" Ran greeted back._

"_Oh, Sonoko told me that she has 2 rooms for free in the Beika Hotel. Her daddy's business partners offered 2 FREE ROOMS!!! And, Sonoko's inviting you, me, Sakura and Kazuha- chan! It's for a one night stay only. You and Sonoko will stay at one room while Kazuha, Sakura and I will stay at the room next to you. Pack up your things now, but, you don't need to bring tooth brush, toothpaste, comb and towel anymore. Those will be provided in your rooms already. All you have to bring are your clothes and your night wear. This will be fun. We can use all amenities in the hotel!! There is the spa, the pool, the Jacuzzi, the hair salon, gym, and many more! We will also have free breakfast tomorrow when we reach there at 6: 00 am. So, you better wake up early tomorrow. We'll all meet at Sonoko's house and she'll bring us there. So, you coming?" _

"_Definitely! I won't miss it for the world!!! I'll pack up my stuff right after I finish dinner right away! I'll see you tomorrow! I'm so excited!"_

"_Yeah! Me, too! Hey, what's your dinner?" She questioned._

"_Oh, fried salmon." She replied._

"_Wow!! Friend salmon!? My favorite!!!! That's delicious for sure coz' I know that you are a great cook! I don't have dinner prepared yet."_

"_Oh, is that so? Why don't you come over to my house and eat here. You could sleep here so that we can leave together tomorrow." She offered._

"_Really? You mean it?" She asked happily for reassurance._

"_Yeah! Come right over! You'll enjoy my special fried salmon!" _

"_K! I'll be right there! Thanks!" She thanked her gladly._

"_What are friends for?! You're welcomed!" She said happily._

_They both put down the phone. Ran continued frying her salmon while Shiho left for Ran's house. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Shiho finally reached Ran's house and Ran finally finished frying her salmon. Shiho ate at Ran's house while they both chat with each other. _

"_You are the best cook ever! This is the most delicious salmon of all time!!" Shiho praised while she was stuffing more salmon fish with rice in her mouth._

"_Thanks. I'm flattered." Ran said happily while blushing. She was happy seeing Shiho enjoying her fried salmon._

"_Hey, Ran." She suddenly stopped eating the fish and called her attention._

"_Yeah? What?" She smiled at her, attending to her friend's needs._

"_Do you have mayonnaise and soy sauce?" She asked, hoping that she DID have._

"_Of course. Want some?" She offered._

"_That would be great. I love dipping fried salmons in soy sauce and I like putting the salmon with mayonnaise, too." She smiled._

"_Sure! I'll get some for the both of us. Do you want vinegar?" She offered._

"_Nah. I hate vinegar in fried things even though most people like it." She replied. "But, thanks."_

"_No problem. I'll get some for us. But, I'll also get vinegar because I like salmon with it."_

"_Thank you very much, Ran!" She thanked._

"_You're welcomed." She smiled._

_Ran stood up from her chair and went to the cabinet to get some vinegar, soy sauce and mayonnaise. She went back to the table and placed the three sauces on the center of the table. Shiho and Ran made a dip and continued eating. Shiho and Ran had the best time eating their dinner. _

_After they ate dinner, they slept. _

_**End of Prologue**_


	2. Ch1 Events Before The Murder

**Chapter 1: Events before the Murder**

Shiho, Sonoko, Ran, Sakura and Kazuha just finished their breakfast in the hotel. They were going back to their room because they were going to get their swim suits for swimming in the pool. The room of Ran and Sonoko is room 765 while the room of Shiho, Sakura and Kazuha are 766. When they were on their way to their room, a loud thud from the room next to theirs, room 764, was suddenly heard. All of them stopped walking. They were frightened upon hearing the loud thud.

"W…W…W…What w…was that??" Shiho asked a little scared, turning around to face her friends who were behind her.

"It sounded like a man fell down or something like that." Sonoko answered.

"Should we check this out?" Ran asked worriedly.

"Someone might have been murdered in there!" Sakura exclaimed.

"SAKURA!!!" Shiho exclaimed angrily. "Hey, don't say such things!! He might have just gotten heart attack, that's all. We should help him out."

"SHIHO!!" Ran exclaimed. "You're just as worst as Sakura! Don't say that!"

"S…Sorry." Shiho and Sakura apologized softly.

"Don't panic! I'll call a bell boy from the information clerk right away!" Kazuha exclaimed while running towards the elevator. She was determined to help. Something could have happened to someone in there.

"I'll go with you!" Sonoko yelled while running after her.

"What should WE do?" Shiho asked anxiously.

"I'll call Shinichi, Heiji and Saguru to come here." Ran said.

"Okay." Shiho answered.

"Good idea." Sakura approved.

Ran dialed Shinichi's number in her cell phone.

Ring………Ring………Ring…………

"Hello? This better be important whoever you are! Heiji, Saguru and I are in the middle of a soccer championship game here!!!" Shinichi answered while he was watching a soccer game with Saguru and Heiji.

"Shhhh!!! Quiet Shinichi!" Saguru said angrily.

"Put down the phone and watch the game." Heiji said while watching the game excitedly.

"Shinichi! It's me, Ran! This IS important! We're not sure, but, I think someone's murdered in………" Ran didn't finish her explaining yet when Shinichi stood up from his seat, ready to leave.

He asked hurriedly, cutting of her sentence.

"Where are you?" He shouted.

"In the Beika Hotel. We are outside room 764. Shinichi………"

"Shhh! Don't worry! We'll be right there!" Her assured.

"Thanks."

"It's okay. There's a mystery that I have to solve once again! Okay, bye!" He yelled while rudely putting off his phone.

"Jeez!" Ran exclaimed. "He put down the phone and I wasn't even done talking! He keeps on cutting off my sentence! I guess it can't be helped. Well, that's Shinichi. As long as there is a murder case, he forgets about everything, not to mention his manners!"

Shiho and Sakura simply giggled.

The bell boy and some security guards arrived. Sonoko and Kazuha arrived, too.

"I called Saguru, Shinichi and Heiji to come over!" Ran said to Kazuha and Sonoko.

"Hey, there they are right now." Sonoko pointed at the three of them running.

The three boys panted breathlessly while cupping their palms on their knees, sweat dropping, as their body heat rose, heads, faced down the floor.

"Good! You're here! That was fast!" Shiho said.

"As long as there is a murder case!" Saguru said, still gasping for air.

"As expected." Shiho sighed.

"What exactly happened here?!" Heiji asked chocking in mid sentence. "I need some water."

"We……" Shiho answered but then suddenly.

The bell boy opened the door.


	3. Ch2 The Murder Occurence

**Chapter 2: The Murder Occurrence **

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" All shouted.

In was an unconscious body lying on the floor. Blood came out from the body's mouth.

Ran, Sakura, Shiho and Kazuha remained quiet. They got scared of the unconscious body.

"I told you so." Sakura murmured to them, scared.

"SAKURA!!! STOP IT!! He might not be dead yet!!!" Ran screeched.

"S…Sorry." Sakura mumbled.

"What could have been the cause of death?" Kazuha asked curiously.

"Was it a natural death or a murder or a suicide?" Saguru asked Shinichi and Heiji.

"We don't know that yet, not until we know the cause of death. There seem to be no wounds." Shinichi said.

"Hey! We're not even sure if he is dead! Don't say those you guys!" Sonoko shouted.

"But, he looks dead." Saguru said.

"SAGURU!" Sonoko shouted angrily.

"S…Sorry!" Saguru mumbled and apologized.

"I'll call the ambulance right away." The bell boy shouted.

"Wait." Shiho stopped the bell boy from calling.

Shiho went near the body. She knelt down. She felt his pulse from his wrist.

"He's dead." She briefly stated.

Everyone in shock gasped.

"How sure are you?" Saguru asked curiously.

Shinichi went near the body and held his neck. He felt his pulse. There was none.

"Yup! I definitely agree with Shiho- chan. He's dead alright." Shinichi said.

"No pulse?" Heiji asked.

"You've got it." Shinichi said.

"You don't need to call an ambulance. You need to call the police and Inspector Megure." Kazuha pointed out.

"Right away!" The bell boy followed Kazuha and he called up the police station and reported the situation.

The security guard called more police as well. He also called the autopsy team but they might arrive late.

"So…what's the cause of death?" Ran asked.

"The autopsy team might still be late. How do we figure out the cause of death?" Sonoko asked.

"Don't forget, we've got a scientist here who can figure things out." Sakura pointed out.

"Yup! That's me." Shiho bragged.

"Well, what IS the cause of death then, Shiho?" Shinichi asked.

"Let's see……"

Shiho observed the dead body closely.

"Hmmmm…………"

She noticed that the lower lip of the man is turning into violet color. The eyelids are also turning violet. He saw that the pupils are wider, dilated, when she opened his eyes. She noticed his scalp having an awful smell and his scalp is turning violet, too. She smelled the scalp. She got a tissue and used it to wipe his scalp. There was a yellowish substance on the stinky scalp.

She turned to Saguru.

"Glove me." She said.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Glove me." She repeated.

Saguru didn't understand the 'Shiho language' Shiho meant- Give me gloves.

Sakura whispered to Saguru.

"She means that she wants gloves!"

"Ohhhh……Okay then."

Saguru ran to the information clerk and asked for some gloves.

He ran back to Shiho, gasping.

"Here you go." He reached out his hand and gave the gloves to Shiho who in return grabbed it. Shiho wore the gloves.

"Thanks." She smiled at Saguru.

"No sweat." Although, he DID perspire during the process of getting the gloves.

What he SHOULD have said was, "No trouble at all." Just because, he DIDN'T get in trouble!

Get it? Haha!!

Funny?

Or not funny?

Oh…well, I don't care if you thought it was funny or not because I'm not here to amuse you guys! I'm here to tell a murder mystery story so butt out!

Jokes only! Don't get mad!

Going back to the story……………………

She felt the scalp again and did her examination. She looked closely at the foul scalp and saw strange straight scratch marks. They were parallel to each other.

She noticed that the man was holding a comb.

"This must be it." She whispered to herself.

Shiho, wearing her gloves, held the comb. She smelled it. It stank like his hair, too. The comb had yellowish fluids.

"Could this comb have……… what I think he was poisoned from?" Shiho asked herself.

"What is Shiho- chan doing?" Kazuha asked.

"Shhh!" Sakura whispered to her. "Shiho- chan doesn't like to be disturbed while she is examining someone!"

"Sorry!" She laughed. "It's just that Shiho looks so smart when she's examining!"

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed. "She looks like a young scientist! Amazing!"

"Ahem!"

Ran interrupted Kazuha and Sakura's conversation.

"Let me remind you that she IS a young scientist!"

"Hehe!" Sakura and Kazuha laughed.

In came running to the scene Inspector Megure and all the other police officials.

"What happened here, Kudo?" Inspector Megure asked.

"I don't know. Ran just called me." He answered. "I came over right away when I found out that this might be a possible crime in our hands."

"Typical Kudo." Inspector Megure laughed.

Officer Takagi was taking pictures of the scene.

"Was it a murder, suicide, or natural death?" Officer Sato asked them while taking out a pen and a police notepad. She interviewed them.

"We don't know yet." Ran said.

"Shiho, the young scientist, is examining the body." Sonoko said.

"Would you explain to us what happened?" Inspector Megure asked Sakura.

"It would be my pleasure." Sakura answered cheerfully.

"Okay then. What happened?" Officer Shihatori asked while he took out his pen and police notepad as well so that he can write down everything that she says.

"We were just on our way to our room to get our swim suits before we go dip into the pool when we heard a loud thud that came from inside this room."

Sakura explained.

"Okay. Go on." Officer Takagi said, nodding, while also writing on his notepad.

Inspector Megure, Officers Sato, Takagi and Shihatori were writing on their own notepads, copying everything Sakura said.

"Kazuha and Sonoko called the bell boy and the security guard to check this out. Then, Ran called Heiji, Saguru and Shinichi to come as well because I said that maybe this was a murder case. Kazuha, Sonoko, the bell boy and the security guard reached here. Then, the three finally arrived as well. The bell boy had the key so he opened the door. That's where we saw that poor man lying unconscious on the floor. There was blood coming out from his mouth, too. But, we were not sure if he was dead or not, then Shiho and Shinichi confirmed his death by checking his pulse. Then, the bell boy called for help and the security guard called more police. Then, Shiho examined the dead body for the cause of death since the autopsy team might arrive late. Then, she asked gloves from Saguru. Saguru went down to the information clerk and asked for some gloves. Then, he gave them to Shiho. Then, you came. That's the whole story."

"Will that be all?" Officer Sato asked for reassurance.

"Yeah. It's so sad for that man to have died." Sakura stated.

"Wow! That was quite a long summary! Thank you a lot. Your statement will be very useful in our investigation. And what might your name be?"

Inspector Megure inquired Sakura.

All of them closed their notepads and kept their pens on their pockets and took videos of the scene, too.

"I'm Ogasawara Sakura. I'm a new friend of theirs. I'm the new transfer student in Teitan High School because I failed in the Lillian entrance exam. I belong to the rich Ogasawara Empire. I have an elder sister who studies in the Lillian Catholic High School. Her name is Ogasawara Sachiko. Sonoko invited the five of us girls to have a one night free stay at this hotel, you see. After we ate breakfast here this morning, we planned to go swimming, so, we wanted to go back to our room to get our swim suits until we heard the thud."

Sakura lengthily explained.

"Wow! You're from the wealthy Ogasawara Empire?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Yup!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

"Oh. In that case, thank you a lot for telling us what happened, Sakura- sama." He thanked while bowing.

"You're welcomed, Inspector. I'm still a teenager; you don't need to bow at me." She smiled.

"Don't be silly! You're the daughter of the famous Ogasawara Megumi and Ogasawara Ryuu."

"He…He…" She laughed shyly. "Thanks!"

"You're welcomed, Sakura- sama." He bowed again.

A/N: In real life, I am NOT a part of any rich empire! Note, sama means master. Sakura- sama/ Master Sakura ^_^ In real life, I'm not a master either. Don't get me wrong, I'm not bragging.

"So………is it a suicide, Shiho- chan?" Heiji asked curiously.

"No. It's definitely a murder." Shiho turned to all of them and said.

"How did YOU know?" Saguru asked.

"You'll be surprised. I have figured out the cause of death. I know how he was killed."

"Wow! How?" Sonoko asked in amazement.

"He was poisoned." She answered.

"By what poison, Shiho- chan?" Saguru asked.

"Cyanide. Definitely cyanide." Shiho smirked.

"You're amazing! How did you know that?" Sakura asked in amazement.

"It's really simple. I noticed that all the parts on his body with blood vessels turn violet. His lips are violet. His finger tips are blue turning violet, too. Blood came out from his mouth. His pupils are dilated. These are some of the signs of being poisoned by only one kind of poison, cyanide." Shiho explained.

"Amazing!" Everyone gasped. "You're so intelligent!"

Shiho smiled at them.

"So, did the man drink the cyanide or something?" Shinichi asked her.

"No. Actually, it's the comb."

"The comb?" Sonoko asked.

"Yeah. The comb. I found this man holding onto a comb." She explained.

"So? What's the connection of the comb and the poisoning?" Saguru asked.

"I found scratch marks on his scalp. His scalp definitely smelled like stinky cyanide. The scratch marks had so much cyanide."

"So?" Saguru asked again. "So what about that? He combed his hair? Wait! Wait a second! Don't tell me………"

"Yeah! That's right! The comb had cyanide all over it, so, when this man combed his hair, the cyanide seeped into his scalp and went to his skin! His scalp was poisoned with cyanide! He didn't DRINK cyanide! His skin had contact with cyanide! It seeped into his meninges and………"

"What are meninges?" Sakura asked, cutting of her scientific explanation.

"Meninges are located at the outer covering of the skull. It's like a membrane. It's covered with skin, which is the scalp. In short………"

Shinichi cut of her sentence.

Shinichi continued what she was going to say.

"In short, he died because of severe meningitis! And, that severe meningitis was caused by too much cyanide in his scalp WHICH, I might add, was caused by the poisoned comb."

"That's exactly what I was going to say! Why do you always stealing my spotlight!?" Shiho asked angrily.

"YOUR spotlight?!! What do you mean by THAT?! Excuse me?!" He accused.

"Yeah! You always shine and show your intelligence in deducing murder mysteries! I only shine when I speak of Science! Why do you always have to continue what I am saying! You're already good at detective work, you don't need to be so smart in Science, too, you know!" She screeched.

"Sorry." He humbly apologized.

"That's okay." She smiled. "Just, let me finish my sentence next time, kay? You always interrupt what I am saying and continue it yourself."

"Wait a sec…" Ran interrupted.

"What is it?" Shiho asked.

"What is meningitis?" Ran asked Shiho.

When Shinichi was about to answer her question, Shiho covered his mouth and said.

"Ahem! Shinichi! Excuse me, but, let ME explain!"

"Oh…um…okay!"

"You can shine in your murder theory later!" Shiho said.

"Sure." Shinichi agreed while smiling. "You go, Shiho!"

Shiho smiled at him.

Shiho explained to everyone.

"Meningitis is the inflammation of the meninges. And, when that inflames, it can cause brain damage. In severe cases, it can cause death because of brain failure."

"Amazing!" Everyone including Shinichi gasped. "You're truly so smart!"

She smiled.

"Thanks. But, you know, Kudo is, too." She humbly said, pointing at Shinichi.

"Actually, not really, Shiho. I was wrong about the meningitis meaning explanation." He shyly admitted.

"Huh?" Shiho asked, confused. "I thought you knew?"

"I was about to say that meningitis is when the mininges get poisoned." He shyly said.

"Well, that's well…partly correct."

Shiho blurted out.

"The meninges can be inflamed by many things. Bacteria, viruses, parasites or poisons like cyanide."

"Well, but, still, you're more correct, Shiho- chan."

"Thanks."

She grinned.

"Anyway, High School Detectives Heiji and Shinichi, now is your time to shine! Investigate this murder. Who exactly put cyanide on his comb?" Shiho said while winking at them.

"Let's get the suspects."

Inspector Megure said.

"We should investigate who were the persons who had the chance to put cyanide on his comb."

"Right!" The three officers said.


	4. Introduction of the Suspects

Wow!!!! Have been years… ahh…I first wrote this story in 2007… and now, it is already 2010!!! I'm back!!! :D It's been a looooong time since I updated ^_^

**The Amateur Murder Case at the Hotel **

**Chapter 3: Introduction of the Suspects **

A few minutes later……………………………………

"Here are the suspects Inspector!" Officer Takagi yelled while pushing the three suspects with the help of Officers Sato and Shihatori towards the crime scene.

"What is your basis?" Inspector asked while getting his notepad and pen to write down information about the crime again.

Officer Sato stood in front of the Inspector and made a salute. She smiled. She told him.

"Inspector, I am telling you the full report."

"Proceed please." He permitted.

"We investigated who were the people who entered this room before he died. The three of them have the duplicate key for this room." She reported.

"How many suspects are there?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Three, sir." Officer Shihatori answered politely.

"One is Nakashima Ruka. He is 24 years old. He is the son of the victim. He just graduated college last year and is now working as a businessman in his father's business. Of course, he has the key because he is his son."

Officer Takagi reported.

"Thank you for your full report, Officer Takagi!"

Inspector Megure thanked.

"By the way, what is the name of the victim?"

Inspector Megure asked while taking pictures and videos of the crime scene.

"His name is Nakashima Ken. He is 54 years old. He has a business of selling cars and the heir to his place as the CEO of the company is none other than Ruka."

"Oh! I see."

The inspector said while writing on his notepad for the newspaper article.

"What company is that? We need that in the article as well."

"It's the Nakashima Company of Cars, sir." Takagi answered politely.

"Okay then. I see. The possible motive of Ruka must be so that he can inherit his father's position much faster."

The inspector stated while writing it in his full report.

"THAT'S CRAZY TALK, INSPECTOR!!!!!!! I LOVE MY FATHER!!!!! I WOULD NEVER KILL HIM JUST FOR THAT!!!!! I'M NOT THE KILLER!!!!! I HATE THE TRUE KILLER SO MUCH!!!! I'M NOT THE KILLER, YOU FOOLS!! I HAVE NOT ENTERED HIS ROOM TODAY YET!! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!!!!"

Ruka screamed.

Officer Takagi and Officer Shihatori were trying to calm him down.

"Don't mind him, Inspector." Officer Sato said.

"Right! So, who's next?" He asked.

"The next suspect is Hamasaki Kakyuma. He is 53 years old. He is the childhood friend and business partner of the victim. They have been friends and business partners for a long long time now. Naturally, he has the extra key to this room because he often comes here to talk about their business or he comes here to have their old chat and drink beer sometimes."

Officer Sato said.

"I see. Well done in your report, Officer Sato. I'm thinking of promoting you."

"Thank you, Inspector." Officer Sato thanked gladly.

A/N: Officer Sato is a girl while the other two officers are boys.

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!!!! I DIDN'T ENTER THE ROOM, SIR!! BELIEVE ME!!!! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! AND BESIDES, I DON'T HAVE A MOTIVE ANYWAY!!!! I DIDN'T KILL HIM!!!! I SWEAR THAT I DIDN'T KILL HIM!!!! I LOVE MY BUSINESS PARTNER!! HE'S MY FRIEND!!! MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND!! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!!!!"

Inspector Megure ignored him.

"Who's the last suspect?" He asked.

"The third suspect is Kanami Mika. She's 68 years old. She is the old housekeeper who cleaned room 764. All maids in this hotel have keys of the rooms so that even though the owner of the room is out, they can enter and clean the room so that when the owner arrives, the room will be clean already. It's part of this Beika Hotel's services- to tidy up the room when the owners are out- I mean."

Officer Takagi reported.

"I'M NOT A KILLER!!!! I DON'T HAVE A MOTIVE!! PLEASE BELIEVE ME, INSPECTOR!!!! I DIDN'T KILL HIM, I PROMISE!!!! I DIDN'T KILL HIM!!!! I WON'T DO THAT!!!! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG PERSON, INSPECTOR!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!"

The maid shouted while crying out loud.

"I WILL LOSE MY JOB IF YOU GET THE WRONG PERSON!!! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!!!! I DIDN'T KILL HIM!!!!!"

"Don't mind her. That's what all suspects say."

Officer Shihatori whispered to Inspector Megure.

"Well, of course. It's a good thing that Kudo- kun and Hattori- kun are here!"

Inspector Megure said.

"Don't worry, Inspector!" Shinichi said.

"Well crack up this case in no time and bring another criminal to jail again." Heiji said.

"You two are the best in the business!" The inspector laughed. "Keep it up! I expect a nice show later on!"

"Gee, thanks, Megure- keibu! You'll definitely expect a show from us later on when we crack this case!!"

The two of them thanked and assured him while grinning, flattered.

"Takagi, why does the hotel allow that? Aren't they scared that the maids might steal something from the room?"

Shihatori asked.

"Yeah, Takagi. Why DOES this hotel allow THAT!!??" The inspector asked.

"Well, each room has a very big safe there and a big drawer and a big closet with double locks. It's the owner's responsibility to keep all his/ her things inside the safe, closet and drawers and double lock them and bring the keys with them, of course. The maids don't have the duplicate of the keys to the closets, drawers and safes."

"I see. What a wise hotel this is." Inspector Megure stated.

"Maybe I should check in here someday." He thought out loud.

"Don't ever check in here, Inspector! You might get murdered, too!!!"

Sakura shouted childishly.

"Is Sakura- sama THIS childish?" Inspector asked everyone.

"Yeah. She's always childlike." Shiho pointed out while smiling.

Shiho tapped Sakura's head while Sakura grinned.

"That's my Sakura." Shiho smiled at her.

"Shiho- chan!!!" She smiled while hugging her tight.

"Hey! Stop it Sakura!" She blurted out, disturbed. "Stop getting all over me! You scare me sometimes…"

"Hehe." She laughed childishly. She smiled. "Don't mind me. I was just kidding."

"Anyway, well done, Officers Sato, Takagi, Shihatori." Inspector Megure congratulated, ignoring the childish Sakura.

"Thank you, sir." The three of them stated.

"So, Kudo- kun, Hattori- kun………"

"Don't worry keibu! We'll solve this in no time." Shinichi assured.

"So…Ms. Kanami, you cleaned this room?" Heiji inquired Mika.

"Hai. But, but, I swear!!! I didn't kill him! Honest!!!" Mika screeched and knelt.

The poor old woman was kneeling on the floor, pleading.

"I see. Obaasan, we will find out the truth for you." Shinichi said to her.

"Thank you a lot kokusei tanteis!!!" Mika thanked.

Hattori smiled.

"One of the three suspects is lying, Heiji." Shinichi stated.

"Yeah. And, there is only one answer!!!" Heiji exclaimed.


End file.
